At Least I Tried
by AutumnWolf1
Summary: a small semi-sad poetry ficlet. Where Ginny writes a poem about recent expirience with a changed, depressive, angry Harry. and Ron is involved in conversation...my first fic....yay review if u want...umm wow i am bad a t summaries..lol


Rain tattered against her window contemplating with her thoughts. A candle  
lit on her desk cast a soft glow about he room , creating an unknown quiet  
in her ears.  
It had been a long and trying day and Ginny was extremely tired, but  
she had too many thoughts on her mind; the top most being Harry Potter. She  
was upset that he was upset, over Sirus, the war, and all the things that  
a sixteen year old boy shouldnÕt have to worry about, but was. Her  
thoughts were in a total jumble of mixed up words and thoughs from a  
recent, and heated, conversation between her and Harry. So she sat down  
at the desk to visit the best friend she had, her quill and parchment, to  
settle out all her thoughts, and in turn put a relaxing calm over her as  
the oxygen flowed from her brain to her quill giving it a life of its own.  
Ginny dipped her quill into emerald coloured ink, brushed a strand of  
crimson red hair behind her ear, and set to writing.  
  
You think i don't know what  
you feel  
you think i don't care  
that I haven't been through  
half the things you have  
That I don't feel things the same way  
that you do.  
  
Then rip open my soul  
and tear me to pieces  
what you can not find  
you cannot feel  
what you can Ôt make sense of  
you can never know  
You can hide behind that  
tainted mask and pretend  
that I don't see  
from behind my own  
that I wonÕt care to see  
if you live or die-  
its a lie  


* * *

  
****************  
Tears began to fall softly from her eyes, dripping upon the paper and  
blotting the ink.... causing her to seep further in her poetry.....  


* * *

  
*****************  
stop shrouding yourself  
in mystery and  
in darkness  
the candle hasn't gone completely out  
you can still find a way out  
stop burying yourself in the rubble  
it doesn't lead the way out  
thereÕs a bitter taste of loosing everything  
and pretending that you don't see  
except when the path becomes clear-  
but then thereÕs nothing to learn from  
an easy path,  
nothing to gain from such a thing  
that can only be found in dreams  
  
With that final line , Ginny stood up folded the paper in thirds, stamped a  
little wax on to seal it, titled it To Harry, and tiptoed fro her dormitory  
to the boysÕ. She walked quietly up the stairs and up to the 6th yearsÕ  
door and slipped the paper underneath the door.  
A sound behind her caused her to stand up quickly and glance behind  
her. The glance revealed the trademark red hair of her family, and the  
face of her older brother. Her eyes moved from the bottom of the door  
frame, where the note lay, to the troubled eyes of her brother.  
Now feeling incredibly stupid, she said with some despair and defeat in her  
voice, Ò At least I tried....Ó  
ÔAt least you tried...Ó her brother replied, his voice revealing how tired  
and troubled he actually was.  
Ò See that he gets it then, will you?Ó  
Ô IÕll make sure.... you know he really does care donÕt you..... itÕs just  
that there is so much going on with You-know-who and all things are just  
messed up.... and he feels responsible for the deaths of -Ó  
Ò Yes I know, but well, I feel responsible for him, I wish that heÕd talk  
to me... i kinda thought he would considering I do know what its like to be  
controlled by him, and it really is the same thing.Ó  
Ò He doesn't want you to get involved, and he doesn't want you to get  
hurt.Ó  
ÔIÕm already involved, and IÕve already gotten hurt... by him.Ó  
ÒGive him time.Ó  
Ò Six years wasn't enough time?Ó with this she sighed and began to walk  
away. She stopped for a second and turned to her brother once more, Ò Oh,  
Dumbledor wouldnÕt have wanted it or him to be this way...Ó  
Ò I know-Ó Ron began but he was cut off by a murderous voice from the door  
way behind him.  
ÒWell since heÕs dead, since all of them are dead, we wonÕt ever know what  
they want will we?Ó Screamed a raven haired boy from the hallway taking  
steps menacingly towards Ginny, an unusual wind springing up in the  
windowless hallway.  
ÒGinny- run, go, hurry!!!!!  
ÒAt least I tried...Ó she sighed tears springing up from her eyes and  
falling with her consent, and broke into a run towards the safe haven of  
her dormitory door, where she could find a safe haven with her quill and  
parchment. 


End file.
